Makeover of the Century
by otakualways
Summary: Wat happens when you but four teenage hearts throbs, one shy goth, high school, and a evil group of preps. The Makeover of the Century. Read how Richard(robin), Alan(aqualad), Victor(cyborg), and Garfiled(bb) have to change Raven Roth, the agoraphobic, ho
1. Prolouge

Hey names Otakualways new here well actually first story hee hee anyway might as well not bore u with me the prologue is boring but the story is good I guess anyway disclaimer thingy.

I don't own the Teen Titans cause if I did I would but raven and robin together forever

* * *

Oknow on with the prologue thingy

Dear boys,

I'm sorry but I must leave you all but don't you fret I will be back also before I forget my niece is coming you see she's a little un-social and before Richard blows if you can change her into a lady you can live here for free for the rest of your high school life, but before you get over confident I must warn you that she can be a little ……. Difficult. Anyway tootles I'll check back on you guys every once and a while.

Luv Ya

_ Gabriella Roth_

_P.S. Her names Raven and she's your age also KEEP AWAY FRROM MY MAKEUP AND WIGS

* * *

I know it suks but it will get better promise just go down and hit that little purple button plz_


	2. Chapter one finally Raven?

Chapter 1 Raven?

Ok here is the first chapter hope u like it 

Also

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans cause if I did I would make raven be able to feel emotions

**Raven's P.O.V.**

**/small flashback/**

"Um I really like you since beginning of the year could you maybe um gotothesadiehawkinsdancewithme" said a small girl

"I hate creepy girls"

**/End flashback/**

That was over three years ago but it seems like yesterday since than I have had no desire to care for myself except a shower here and there. I have become cold and my aunt's worse nightmare. I am now going to my aunts house I have learned that I have four other roommates all boys she says I'll like them I hope so cause I'm here.

**Author's P.O.V. (my POV lol)**

"I can't believe it she leaves on the spur of the moment and then she expects us to take care of her niece she's probably one of those girly girls if she's related to gabby." Said and angered teen he had spiky black hair and had bright blue eyes. He wore a red shirt with a shadow of a bird on it and a pair of black pants with some black and red converse. (A/N it's the one on nightwing's costume) "Think about it Dick if she was like that then why would she be sent here" reasoned another boy her was African American. He had cold gray eyes, but had a calm look in them. He wore a bright blue shirt and blue jeans and some tennis shoes. "Oh yea… shut up Vic" the boy now known as dick said. "Whatever as long as this girl can cook I can live we can't survive on Gar's tofu" "HEY" yelled another boy he was smaller then the first two boys. He had brown hair and bright green eyes. He was wearing a dark green shirt with the words green day. (:-P) "My tofu is delicious and murder free" "Please Gar your food is nasty even I agree with them and I'm a vegetarian." Yelled back another boy he was taller then the boy too. He had long black hair to the base of his neck and had aqua blue eyes. He was wearing an ocean blue shirt with a picture of a whale saying 'Save the whales'. "Yea yea everybody gang up on Gar geez." pouted Gar. "aww stop pouting Garfield what are u a girl." "Shut up Alan" "Hey don't tell me to shut up" "I can tell you to do anything I want" "Guys quit fighting" Vic interupteted "Why are u a chicken" Gar replied "Oh that's it you are going down tofu boy" Vic jumped into the fight. All you could see was a big ball of dust and a few shout and insults here and there. "Hey guys stop for a minute", Dick said "look at that shadowy figure" Dick pointed towards the figure.

**With Raven**

She started walking to the house from the bus station it was only a block away from the house. She looked around at the neighborhood it was all rich snobby kind of people. How was she going to survive? (A/N poor raven stuck with these preps) She finally reached the address. The house everything it was so bright sometimes she was very surprised that her and her aunt were related. I mean her aunt was so girly ewww.

She entered through the gate and was going to go to the front gate when she heard something by a small garden she decided to check it out. When she got there she saw three boys fighting and one boy just standing off to the side. 'Please don't tell me these are my room mates' raven thought. "Hey guys stop for a minute" the boy on the side told them he was looking at something it was her. She walked over to them. 'Aunt gabby you are so mean you told me I would like these boys these boys are idiots they will drive me to the edge.

**Back with the boys**

"Guys really stop something's coming towards us" the boys finally stopped and were looking at the thing coming towards them. "AHHHHHHHHH THE GRIM REAPER" gar screamed. All the boys looked at him then at the shadowy figure. blink blink blink "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the four boys ran all the way back to the front door screaming and pulling on the door. "Richard where is the key" yelled Alan frantically. "I don't know", yelled Richard "I gave it to Vic!" while tugging on the boor handle. "I don't have it!" screamed Vic "I gave it to Gar" Pounding on the door. "WHAT I don't have it I gave it to………….. Gabby" Gar yelled. "YOU WHAT!" yelled the three boys they were locked out. They just watched as the figure came closer and closer finally it was in front of them. When it was in front of them they realized that they were much taller then the figure except for Gar who only 2 or 3 inches taller. They looked into the darkness of the hood and saw a mouth that they had not seen before for they were to terrified. They also saw two purple eyes. "OMG are you… raven" the figure nodded its head.

'She's the freedom to our rent'

'I can't believe it I have to stay here for the rest of high school'

'There is no way I can survive this'

Ok well that was the first chapter hope you liked it I know if u didn't like it and u also didn't like the wait then u can flame me if u want I can take it umm anyway plz review

Bibi !


	3. Chapter 2 A Runaway Raven

Hi sorry it took so long but I haven been waiting forever for the wallflower book I ordered to come and I finally got it so for celebration I am going to update yay sorry but I have hard time thinking of long chapters also its hard since the character I'm basing raven on is sort of like a shy scared goth so yea raven is not shy so I had to find a balance

Anyway

Disclaimer:I don't own the teen titans why cause I would be a freakin millionaire if I did

* * *

**Chapter 2** Runaway Raven 

:sounds

**Raven's POV**

Its been a day already yesterday night I was tossing and turning. Its been Hell and I have to go to school tomorrow yea right like I'll go to school I'm going to lock myself in my room till I die its better then staying with those creatures of the light their so stupid they keep trying to change me can't they realize I am darkness I can not be changed no matter what they should just give up while they still can I can remember the conversation we had yesterday.

**Flashback(Author's POV)**

"Hi um raven I'm Victor just call me vic and this is gar, alan, and that ones robin" Vic said pointing towards each guy.

Raven nodded her head

"Raven" she said flatly

"Hey what's up with the hood we can't see your face?" Robin said bluntly as if he didn't care if he was rude which he wasn't.

"Whisper rich what are u doing that's rude!" Gar said a little scared that raven might do something he may not know her but he could already tell that she could be scary is provoked

"Shut up I like it this way so back off" raven said with and attitude and just went to her room.(A/N: raven's been to her aunt's house before so she know the room shes going to stay in)

"What did u just say GRR!" Robin yelled at her retreating form

"Who does she think she is she acts so stuck up" Robin was ready to lunge at her if it wasn't for the three guys holding him down.

**End Flash back**

"I guess I should go out there and cook something for lunch I mean it would be cruel to leave them there starved plus I'm starved" raven said to her self poking her growling stomach.(she looked herself in her room and hasn't left)(also she has a bathroom in her room)

**/Boys Pov (while raven was in her room)**

"I can't believe it shes so weird and creepy when I woke up I remembered her and started to freak out I ran" Gar said a little scared

all three of the boys had ran as soon as dawn broke they did not want to stay with raven they were now at a lunch place grabbing something to eat.

"I know what you mean I hate horror movies and shes like living horror movie." Roy said

"I hate fake people and when I think that I'm going to have to give a fake smile it just I hate it" Robin said cringing at the thought.

"Don't you at least think we should have told her we were going to leave" victor said giving a little kindness to the girl.

"Excuese me" said a nervous looking waitress.

The four guys stopped their thinking and looked at her.

"Yes?" the guys asked.

The girl nearly fainted I mean how many times are you going to have four drop dead gorgeous guys at your table.(especially with robin)

The girl composed herself and asked

"What would you like?"

The four guys look at each other and told the girl

"All we want is a normal girl"

/BAM/

The four guys looked at the door. It was broken off its hinges and thirty high school girls were sprawled on the floor yelling and screaming.

"No he asked for me!" "NO I'm normal!" "Please I'm more normal!"

The boys left the diner and went to get some fast food and go back to the house.

Back at the House 

Raven was watching a Japanese horror movie.

/Knock knock/

Raven got up and slightly opened the door.

"Hey raven we got you some food you must be hungry" Victor said holding up their fast food bad.

Raven before they could blink grabbed the food and closed her door.

The four guys just stared at the close door and blinked.

**5:00 PM**

Raven was done eating and was watching another horror movie.

She felt someone envading her darkness then she saw the light

"No don't come in you want dinner right" raven yelled frantically.

It was to late the door was open and her darkness gone.

She looked up and saw Richard he wore no shirt and some jeans with a towel around his neck. (drool damn raven is lucky)

She rubbed her eyes she saw the light it scared her he was to bright.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The three other guys spit out their cokes and ran towards her room and went in.

They saw a cowering raven in the corner of the room and a pissed robin in front of her.

"WHERE DO YOU GET OFF YELLING AT ME!" robin said pissed.

"NO One would probably even talk to you I'm trying to be nice to get free rent!"

All three boys froze.

"whisper great dick you just ruined our chances"

"Umm hey did a guy do something to you cause like dick was half naked" Victor said a little worried.

"Oh yea if that's it we'll be more careful" Both the remaining boys said.

"No nothing happened ok so leave me alone!"

The guys left wondering why was she was so weird she was almost inhuman.

Raven was on the floor her nose bleeding she did this whenever she was nervous or surrounded by pure holy light.

She stared at the movie playing infront of her.(the movie was still on)

"Jason what would you do if they took away your mask and weapon and forced you to be good and pure" raven said.

Raven rose with a new confidence.

"You'd run away and wouldn't look back" raven said grabbing a bag and filling it with some cloths and a blanket.

Raven snuck out the window and left.

**With robin.**

"Great job robin you ruined your chances for free rent" robin looked out the window and saw raven running past it.

"great better get her" robin left and ran to get her."

With raven 

She was swinging on the playground.

"Hey look at the chick lets go get her" raven heard some punk behind her say.

"Why did it have to be today this has never happened before." Raven said agitated.

"Hey gir- ahhhhhhhhhhh omg it's a ghost!"

Raven ran as far as she could.

"Ugh" raven said she tripped

"awe poor girl we should help her" said a ranmdom peson

"Pfft yea right I'd help her if she was pretty" said another person.

Raven looked up and felt someone grab her hand she looked up and saw Richard

He was breathing heavily.

"Don't let something stupid I said make you run away"

Richard looked at her and saw some tears.

"oh if you mean the rent…" raven rubbed her eyes trying to erase the tears.

"Just come on a girl shouldn't be walking alone at this time at night" Richard said draggin her.

While the were walking they kept getting stare from bystanders.

whisper "Omg look at that crazy couple" "Why's he with her?"

They finally got back home.

"Hey don't tell the others I went looking for you who kows what the might say" Richard said letting her go.

Raven ran to her room and locked her door .

"thank god I didn't melt"

"OUCH!"

she heard some one yell. She looked out the door and saw…

* * *

Some basic info

Richard Grayson

Age:15

Hight:5'10"

Strongest of the four and skilled fighter

Favorite food:strawberrys

Picture:unavailable

* * *

Ok I'm done hope you like it review please 


	4. Chapter 3 The face Revealed

Hi I got a new chapter for you guys hope you guys like it yay me

(oo)

**

* * *

Chapter 3 The Face Revealed**

"Ouch!" someone yelled out.

Raven opened her door and looked out.

"fewh those creatures of light aren't here" raven said relieved

She stared walking to the kitchen where she heard the voice coming from.

She stayed in a shadow and watched what happened.

**Boys POV**

The boys looked at Richard who now had a frilly red (I would not make it pink because robin pink pu-lease)

"Richard what are you doing?" Alan asked

While Richard was pulling out some vegetables.

"Well we're all hungry and since that girl won't help us I'm going to cook something." Richard said

slice

"Ouch!" Richard sucked on his thumb.

"hey can you really cook Rich?" asked vic said a little hungry.

"I bet you cut off one of your fingers before your done" gar said

Laughing at rich in a frilly apron

"SHUT UP I told you I would cook something and I'm going to do it!"

Richard yelled at them.

slice

"Ouch!"

"Maybe we should help him" The three boys said.

"Hey we don't know if that girl can cook anyway so it might have been like this anyway." Gar said.

"Don't remind me of her Gar!" alan said suddenly becoming angry.

"We should have never trusted her I'll find a way to pay the rent myself!"

Alan yelled

"YEA we'll help"

Raven stared at them for a while.

"I mean all that girl ever says is go away and leave me alone." Richard said.

Raven watched as the kitchen became a disaster.

Raven looked at them and thought about what each of them had ever said to her

'hey raven we got you some food you must be hungry, Hey did a guy do something to you, o yea if that's it we'll be more careful,…

a girl shouldn't be walking alone at this time at night.'

Raven steppe out of the shadow she had hid in.

"Sit down" raven said in a monotone voice.

The four guys freaked out when raven picked up the knife. They all thought of stuff along the lines of

'A murder' 'Oh No I'm to young to die' 'who's she going to kill first' 'I'ts ok she'll go after Richard first' (A/N wow what a good friend)

Sinisterly raven smirked and went to the counter where she saw a fish she dropped the butcher knife she held and the fish's head came off she sliced its stomach and pulled the guts out.

"EWWWWWWWW!" the Four guys said.

They ran out of the room and ran like hell.

**BUT **

Garfield being the curious on went back and watched His eyes wide as soon as he saw her.

"Gar what are y…o…u…is she doing what I think she's doing?" Vic said staring as well

"What is she killing the f…i…s…h…"Roy stared with both of them.

"Yea I think shes doing what we think shes doing"

"What are you guys…" Richard stopped and started to smell the air.

"Do you guys smell that?"

"Richard get over here right now you will never believe this!" Roy said motioning with his hand.

Richard went over to his friends and looked around the corner of the door way.

And what Richard saw scared him there in front of them was the girl his friends and him ran out of the door for and she… was…. she… was…. was…

"Is she …. Cooking!" Richard yelled he was so surprised.

The three other boys absently nodded.

The boys watched as Raven or 'her' they had dubbed her brought over the food shad they cooked and set it on the table. She had made a green salad baked a ham, and some rice. Also some soup. (With the fish) She made an assortment of side dishes.

The four boys ran over to the food and smelled it they were all drooling. It smelt so good.

They all took one bite and yelled all together

"MOTHER!"(I hope you get it)

"This is sooo good" Richard yelled stuffing the food inside his mouth.

"This Is better than the landlady" Victor said.

They all stopped eating when they saw raven. She dropped some bandages in front of them.(Remember the guys cut them selfs with the knifes when they tried to cook)

"Um… I just wanted to you know… um apologize for what happened earlier"

raven started to walk to the door.

"Wa...wait!" Roy said

Raven stopped and stared at him for a while.

"She excites me she has that mysterious aura around her plus shes a great cook come on let me see your face." roy said rubbing his chin as if he was in deep thought. "NO!" raven yelled trying to run for the door.

She has almost made she was right there just a few more steps but then she fell to the floor.

She looked up and saw richard he had tackled her and was now straddling her waist.

"Come on you screamed when you saw my face now let me get payback"  
Richard said trying to pull the hood down.

"NO GET OFF ME!" Raven said

"Just stop sturggling" richard yelled back

"NO you don't understand i haven't seen my own face in two years" raven  
screamed back.

She broke free and started to slowly back up.

She didn't see the water on the floor.

She stepped one more time she slipped.

She closed her eyes and waited for the fall. She felt the floor connecting with her back.

"Uh sorry" richard said sheepishly.

raven blinked she saw some of her hair she pushed it behind her ear. Than it hit her she  
could touch her hair but felt no cloth(her hood) she turned her head and saw her hood  
by her shoulder.

She looked in front of her she saw them staring at her she quickly turned around half  
because they were blinding her and also because she wanted them to stop staring  
at her she felt so insecure.

"They... they... they saw it" raven mumbled to herself while putting on her  
hood again.

"Don't say anything i don't want to hearit!" raven yelled as she ran to her room.

* * *

hey guys i know its a little rushed but i'm gradutaing soon so all this shit with school anyway please review andi have some info down there.

* * *

Name-Victor stone  
Age-15  
Ex Info-he is useually the calm one of the group and the smartest besides richard. He seems smartbut someitmes he's usually spacing outAlso a Preview of the next chapter.

* * *

She fell to the ground of her room  
"This is serious i'm losing to much blood" raven said 


	5. Chapter 4

Dislaimer:I don't own anything of Teen titans

A/N i kno that i haven't updated and this chapter is really short but i hope u guys like and i'm not going to delete it

* * *

Raven raced back to her room felling a little quesy she had this little problem with the light of people it wasn't exactually light but more like an aura arond people and those four guiys had big auras and it was making her feel dizzy and faint good thing she only saw them for about three secounds before they looked away. raven started feeling faint again remeber the brightness around that one boy named Richard or so his friends call him robin the other boys she could handle but that rocin she would probably faint as much into a coma.

WITH THE BOYS

The boys stared each of them having their own thoughts.

"wow" richard said looking a little disappointed " i thought maybe she might be like medusa or something but she looks pretty normal."

"you call that normal i call it creep no wonder she hasn't loked at her own face in years."roy said feeling a little scared.

"Yea but i agree with richard i think shes a little scary but i think she'll be fine i mean she has a light unibrowm, some acne, and a light mustache nothing we can't fix." Victor said while wiping the flour of the floor..

"Still that was really creepy i mean did u see those bags under eys and the pale skin it looked like she was a vampire." Gar said trying to get out the images of the recent vampire movie.

"Yea yea but we have a lot of work to do" Vic said while cleaming up the kitchen a bit and putting the dishes in the sink.

"Huh i guess we could handle it as long as her creepy aunt doesn't come back for a while." Roy said getting up from the floor as if she could read his mind Gabrielle (remeber thats raven's aunt's name) suddenly called their house number.

Roy being the closes answered "Hello" roy said suddenly hearing her voice he went into suave convincing mode. "Uhh yea of course shes already settled in and shes already turning in to a beautiful lady" All three guys stared at him as if he had grown another head.

Roy hung up looking at the guys ok time to comfront her again.They all reached her room knocking on the door "Raven you there?" Victor asked

Raven hearing them made a made rush and since she could find her cloack ripped of her black curtain and wrapped it around her body covering her face and her banges down long and thick enought to make it dark but not good enough grabbed her sunglasses and walked out.

The guys stared at raven and almost freaked she looked like a really retarded fake witch thing like in alleyways who always try and sell you crap. She started to slither away into the kitchen and made some herbal tea for her self.

The guys all thought at the same time. This is our freedom to rent we've got to do it even if its scary we have to make Raven Roth into a real lady.

* * *

ok guys i kno it was super short but i am going to update promise 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated this story in forever so here conclusion of Makeover of the century. Also don't get confused Aqualad (Alan) is in this story not Roy or whomever I said I just got confused since in my other story contest of hell I have Roy (speedy) in it instead. So sorry for the screw up. Also don't be confused if I use their hero names instead of their real names I am so confused and screwed up right now. BTW if you read wallflower this is basically the line up of characters.

Raven-15, Sunako Nakahara

(Robin)Richard-16(still same grade) Kyohei Takano

(Aqualad)Alan-Ranmaru Morii

(Cyborg)Victor-Takenaga Oda

(Beast boy)Garfield Logan (nickname Gar)-Yukinojo Toyama

Disclaimer-I do not own the series Teen Titans or their comic books neither do I own the series wallflower but I do own volumes one through seven waiting for eight

**Start Of chapter **

Raven looked left then right. She ran around the corner she came up to a decision left or right. This was a crucial decision her mind saying left but her instinct saying right. Which to choose she has to be quick time is of the essence she could hear the shouts behind her and the dreaded sound of two metal blades rubbing against each other. Which way WHICH WAY! She looked behind her she ducked left then swerved and turned around and ran down right she was trusting her gut on this. She looked behind her and for a second broke her façade to look smug at their bewildered faces. She turned around fast enough to see…a dead end. 'NOOOOO instinct why do you fail me' Raven turned around and they pounced. This was the end for her.

"Raven calm DOWN!" Richard tied her bangs up to see her face then was pushed aside and Alan came in.

"Raven stay still you can't go to school like that" (Btw they are wearing the same uniforms as in the manga 1)

Richard held her down since he was the strongest out of all of them Gar pulled out tweezers and got to plucking her eyebrows. Soon Victor caught up with them he leaned down and started to cover face with foundation. Alan was busy starting to find certain colors that he thought would compliment raven's skin shade. "Sorry Raven we can't let you go to school looking like that" Alan apologized to raven.

"NO, NOOOO, GET OFF OF ME!"

**20 Minutes Later**

The boys struggled to keep their laughter raven was an isolated goth any discouragement and she might curl up in a ball and lock herself in her room which she could do since she's the only girl so she was allowed a lock.. But it was really hard I mean she had some slight razor burn on her eyelids and she was well allergic to the foundation they found in the landlady's room. Richard commented that if they drew some whiskers she'd look like a kitty. Which of course they all hit him for.

"Why don't you guys give up ok and how many times do I have to tell u to leave me alone."

"Come on" Gar whined, "At least cut your bangs you're going to freak out the school if you go like that."

"NO WAY NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Just leave her alone" Richard said calmly walking away to get his school bag. "You should never mess with a girl's looks."

**Outside walking to school (Not walking with the boys)**

'I can't believe that they ambushed me why can't they just accept the fact that no matter what I will always stay and be a cynical, weird, gothic, girl'

Raven noticed a child and looked at him while walking past she was slightly startled to see him start freaking out.

'What a weird kid'

'I hope I don't get in any classes with those freaking pricks of light.2

Hope you guys liked it sorry that its so short but it was a quickie

1 http/ www. kodanclub .com/db img/00195 01/00195 01 001R . gif (get rid of the spaces)

2I decided unlike Sunako who sort of worships them Raven basically hates them


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated this story in forever so here conclusion of Makeover of the century. Also don't get confused Aqualad (Alan) is in this story not Roy or whomever I said I just got confused since in my other story contest of hell I have Roy (speedy) in it instead. So sorry for the screw up. Also don't be confused if I use their hero names instead of their real names I am so confused and screwed up right now. BTW if you read wallflower this is basically the line up of characters.

Raven-15, Sunako Nakahara

(Robin)Richard-16(still same grade) Kyohei Takano

(Aqualad)Alan-Ranmaru Morii

(Cyborg)Victor-Takenaga Oda

(Beast boy)Garfield Logan (nickname Gar)-Yukinojo Toyama

* * *

Disclaimer-I do not own the series Teen Titans or their comic books neither do I own the series wallflower but I do own volumes one through seven waiting for eleven

* * *

Raven looked left then right. She ran around the corner she came up to a decision left or right. This was a crucial decision her mind saying left but her instinct saying right. Which to choose she has to be quick time is of the essence she could hear the shouts behind her and the dreaded sound of two metal blades rubbing against each other. Which way WHICH WAY!!! She looked behind her she ducked left then swerved and turned around and ran down right she was trusting her gut on this. She looked behind her and for a second broke her façade to look smug at their bewildered faces. She turned around fast enough to see…a dead end. 'NOOOOO instinct why do you fail me' Raven turned around and they pounced. This was the end for her.

"Raven calm DOWN!!!!!" Richard tied her bangs up to see her face then was pushed aside and Alan came in.

"Raven stay still you can't go to school like that" (Btw they are wearing the same uniforms as in the manga 1)

Richard held her down since he was the strongest out of all of them Gar pulled out tweezers and got to plucking her eyebrows. Soon Victor caught up with them he leaned down and started to cover face with foundation. Alan was busy starting to find certain colors that he thought would compliment raven's skin shade. "Sorry Raven we can't let you go to school looking like that" Alan apologized to raven.

"NO, NOOOO, GET OFF OF ME!!!!!"

**20 Minutes Later**

The boys struggled to keep their laughter raven was an isolated Goth any discouragement and she might curl up in a ball and lock herself in her room which she could do since she's the only girl so she was allowed a lock.. But it was really hard I mean she had some slight razor burn on her eyelids and she was well allergic to the foundation they found in the landlady's room. Richard commented that if they drew some whiskers she'd look like a kitty. Which of course they all hit him for.

"Why don't you guys give up ok and how many times do I have to tell u to leave me alone."

"Come on" Gar whined, "At least cut your bangs you're going to freak out the school if you go like that."

"NO WAY NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Just leave her alone" Richard said calmly walking away to get his school bag. "You should never mess with a girl's looks."

"And when did you get so chivalrous?!" Vic said while Richard just walked away to get ready for school.

**Outside walking to school (Not walking with the boys)**

'I can't believe that they ambushed me why can't they just accept the fact that no matter what I will always stay and be a cynical, weird, gothic, girl'

Raven noticed a child and looked at him while walking past she was slightly startled to see him start freaking out.

'What a weird kid'

'I hope I don't get in any classes with those freaking pricks of light.2

Raven walked into the office and closed the door she walked up to the secretary and waited for her to stop flirting with one of the teachers.

Finally after about ten minutes she finally turned around and seemed to have

Noticed Raven since she almost screamed bloody murder until she remembered that a new transfer student was coming from Gotham City and she was 'stranger'

The secretary snapped out of her trance and cleared her throat.

"'cough' Raven Roth I presume?"

Raven just nodded and held out her hand for her schedule.

The Secretary handed Raven her schedule and was about to leave till the Secretary spoke.

"Oh I wouldn't go out right now you'll see in about a minute"

Raven was about to brush her off when she heard a shrill scream.

"KYAAAAA There they are the four hottest guys in the whole city"

"Please the whole state"

"No, the whole country!"

**Outside the School **

Richard brushed past the normal fan girls he wasn't like Gar who really loved the attention or Alan and Vic who just waved and smiled that fake smile to please the fans. While he, he just pushed when he had to but basically ignored them all. He walked into school and walked to his homeroom with all the girls following them.

**Inside the office**

Raven froze right before turning the knob and felt the ground shake. She looked over to the staff and saw them just working calmly while holding any loose items acting as if this was normal the secretary must have guessed what she was thinking by her posture (remember eyes are covered).

"Oh don't worry those are just the fan girls we all have gotten used to them ever since the four came don't worry you'll know about them soon enough."

* * *

1 http:// www. kodanclub. com/dbimg/0019501/0019501001R.gif

2 I decided unlike Sunako who sort of worships them Raven basically hates them

* * *

Otakualways 


End file.
